


A Welcome Corruption

by SCP_1471



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arachnophobia, Body Horror, Come Inflation, Corruption, Hypnotism, Monsters, Other, Teratophilia, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_1471/pseuds/SCP_1471
Summary: You find yourself accosted by a horrifying sight, but why protest when this creature in your basement just wants to have some fun?





	A Welcome Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for a lot of stuff cuz I'm pretty much off-loading all my writing from tumblr. These are being posted in chronological order of when i made them so this early stuff might not be as great as the stuff down the line. I hope you enjoy regardless tho!

Perhaps investigating that strange hole that appeared in your basement wasn’t the best idea. Or perhaps it was a really good idea, depending on how you might look at what was coming out of the hole you just touched.

Either way, this… thing was unnatural beyond anything you could’ve imagined. Eight sharp amber eyes glared at you from atop this hulking creature, with a ninth, massive one square in the center of its forehead. A mouth that opened into a Y shape drooled thick, purplish saliva on the carpeted flooring of your basement, and this was only the head that had emerged so far.

Next were two enormous scythe-like arms sprouting from its back, followed by two pairs of less-enormous but still rather large and dangerously clawed paws that gripped at the edges of the hole, pulling itself through. Then its tail. Holy shit its /tail/. Instead of legs this creature had an impossibly long tail which it stood up on, and at first you thought it a naga until you saw the multitude of centipede-like legs that ran along the tail. All of this mess on a purplish-black colored beast covered with dense and rather matted fur.

And judging by how this creature was looking at you, your first instinct was to start backing away. But something kept you from moving, and it wasn’t the monster, at least not directly. Your legs refused to move, frozen while all you could do is gaze up at this massive beast as it approached you, its centipede legs clicking rhythmically against the floor. But the last thing you expected from this thing is for it to speak.

“You’ll do nicely.” Its voice rang out from everywhere in the room, distorted and barely intelligible, but you could somehow still make out what it was saying. And it didn’t sound menacing or violent. No it sounded… seductive? The monster doesn’t even give you any commands, but you find yourself starting to strip down in front of this beast. As soon as your underwear hits the floor, you’re wrapped up in the beast’s warm and strong paws.

You offer no resistance to this creature, hands idly wandering through its thick chest fluff while its paws hold you against its massive body. Even when a paw runs between your legs and its coarse fur brushes against your rather damp slit, you can’t seem to find it in you to resist at all. This situation is just… you can’t really complain about it at all.

But boy can you sure moan about it, and that’s exactly what you did when you felt one of the beast’s digits sliding into your strangely slick sex. You weren’t THIS horny when you came down here were you? You dismiss the thought when the beast starts to finger you, but with a pace and gentleness that suggested that perhaps it was just testing the waters with you; perhaps this beast was just exploring your body.

Or maybe it was just judging what you could take, and you feel the digit slide free only to be replaced with a thick and- oh gods WARM- length that nudged up against your entrance. You arc a little to gaze down at the appendage that was about to penetrate you. It glowed softly in the same color as the creature’s saliva, and was ribbed with a bunch of strange frills that you knew were going to feel great when they slid into you, and a thick knot at the base was just tantalizing.

You gulped, knowing it might take a bit of work to get that beast of a dick inside you, but you gaze back up at your monstrous lover and nod. It seemed like it was waiting for you, as once you nod, you can feel its thick length starting to push into you. Every inch of it forced out moans and whimpers from you, your fingers gripping into the beast’s chest fur as you were lowered onto the magnificent cock beneath you.

Your thoughts were feeling… hazy, not quite yours… as the beast pushed in deeper and deeper into you. It’s like its dick was changing you, possibly even corrupting you. But man you just really did not mind that at all. In fact you wanted it, and you find yourself grinding against the beast once its knot presses up against you. Did… you just take it all? You peek down from your moaning and drooling into the beast’s chest, and sure enough you did have all of it but its knot. Your tummy was even bulging a little from the sheer amount of beasthood that was inside you.

And as you ground and rubbed against the monster, eager for more, you could hear… voices. Voices that weren’t from the monster. Voices that encouraged you, relaxed you, calling you all sorts of cute names. It was pleasant, and these voices only helped to relax you against the monster’s grip even as it started to buck up into you.

The monster is all you could think about pretty soon. The monster, its wonderful beasthood, and how warm and comforting it was. And all you could utter from your drooling mouth were two words: “Use me…”

And use you is exactly what the creature did. A paw brought your gaze up to its own, and its mouth splits open to reveal a multitude of long, drooly tongues that wriggled their way into your mouth. They muffled your moans and tasted subtly of blackberries. The sensation was intense, because as the tongues wriggled into your mouth, the creature started to bounce you up and down its member, stuffing you full of tongues and beasthood.

Your whimpering grew louder as the beast kept bouncing you, clinging to its warm fluffy body. The voices only grew louder and clearer as you were used by the beast, and strange sensations all over your body brought your attention to the less-than-human hands that you noticed you were clinging to the beast with.

You felt this instinct to protest, but everything else in your head seemed to disagree. This was normal, natural, how you should be. Even as your body morphed into a purplish, furred imp-like monster, you didn’t mind it at all. But your musings were put to a hard stop when the beast slammed its knot past your entrance, tying with you. Your eyes shot open and you let out a loud, muffled moan around its tongues as a flood of hot, thick seed was pumped straight into your womb. The beast’s body shuddered a little as it filled you up to the point of leaking even around its knot.

Once the beast’s orgasm had subsided, its tongues slid free from your mouth, now shaped much like the beast’s. You pant weakly as you bring your gaze down to your rather severely bloated belly, and all you can do really is smile at just how stuffed you were. With your own sensations calming down, you really take a look at yourself, or at least as much as you can,

You looked like a miniature version of your monstrous lover, albeit lacking in size and having a pair of long, hoofed legs instead of a tail. And you couldn’t be happier about this turn of events. The voices in your head had changed too, and now spoke of “spreading your influence” to everyone.

Well, you guess you could do that. As soon as your monstrous lover was done with you of course, because it had started to pound into you again in earnest, using you like a toy while all you could do is moan out in bliss. Guess this was your new life, huh? Well, not like you're gonna complain. <3


End file.
